


Not Much Of A Hero

by Fandom_Army_Prevail



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, PercyJackson Solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Army_Prevail/pseuds/Fandom_Army_Prevail
Summary: Thomas. Thomas Burns will pay for this. With his life. It's all his fault.This is your classic Percy Jackson betrayal story, but with slow updates, and the chapters won't be very long. There will be added plot twist, and Chaos might or might not be involved. Anyway, please vote and comment! This takes place after Blood of Olympus. Trial of Apollo does not happen! Also includes Solangelo, Jiper and Caleo!WILL INVOLVE SWEARING!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, HOO, OR TOA!





	1. Percy’s POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wattpad).



I came up to Half-Blood hill, panting for breath.  
Okay, I should explain. I've been off doing quests with Athena and Hephaestus, trying to let Annabeth marry me, and getting Hephaestus to make me an engagement ring. I was really happy with the results. The ring was made of Celestial Bronze, and instead of a gem in the middle, it was a sea-green owl. It was so cute! Now I sound like one of the Aphrodite campers. Wait,what was I talking about again? Stupid ADHD!

I decided to rest, in my cabin that I shared with my brother, Thomas Burns. I can remember the day that he came to Camp for the first time.

Flashback:

I was on patrol of the camp with my Wise girl, when I saw a young boy, at the age of 11 or 12 running up the hill, with no weapon, and a few hellhounds after him. My eyes widened. Annabeth was looking out at the Camp,in that mood that she gets in sometimes. Like she wants to make improvements. When she's like this, she is just... immovable. It's like she's not aware of what's going on in the world.

Anyway, he was running up the hill, and because Annabeth was in that mood, she couldn't really help him, so I ran down the hill, told the boy to run to the cabins that were just over the hill, and started one of the many battles of my life. A hellhound sprang at me. I ducked under one set of claws, blocked another with Riptide, and then stabbed it in its under belly. It dissolved into ash.

"Now?" I told the other hellhound. "It's your turn."

It's response was to growl at me. I rolled my eyes. It sprang at me, and I had to throw myself out the way to dodge the claws that came for me. I stabbed the beast on the skull, leapt to the side, and then turned back to the demigod that was running from them, who was just standing there, open-mouthed.

Demigods e an to the top of the hill. 

"Percy?" Clarisse asked, "What's going on?" 

" I'll tell you what's going on, " the other boy snarled, "That boy just stood to the side as I was attacked!" I

"What?" I yelled.

"Of course. I'm not surprised. The so-called Hero of Olympus does nothing these days." Clarisse said.

I stood there looking at Clarisse in shock. I knew that she didn't like me, but to take it this far, that was really unlike her. 

I stood there, glaring at Clarisse. She met my state full on, with a glare of her own.

"What's going on now?" Annabeth said, finally turning around. 

"He," I said, pointing at the boy, "Is accusing me of standing by while he was attacked! And she," pointing to Clarisse, "Believes him!"

"Clar--"Annabeth didn't get any further than that, because a green light had washed over us all. I looked up, and saw a symbol over the boy's head.

"No..." I said under my breath.

Annnabeth looked at me in shock. The symbol over the boy's head was a trident.

Chiron cantered down the hill in centaurs form. When he saw the symbol, he bowed his head.

"All hail Thomas Burns, son of the earthshaker. Son of the sea, and lord of horses. hail Thomas Burns, son of Poseidon."

All around me I saw campers either kneeling, or bowing their heads. I knelt, even though I hated doing it. He saw me, and smirked. 

Flashback over.

That day will forever be in my head. I wish it could go away. But, no. Apparently not.

I walked back to my cabin, and collapsed on my bunk.


	2. Percy’s POV

Today was the day. I was finally going to do it. I was going to ask Annabeth Chase if she would marry me. I had the ring ready in a grey box with small ocean waves around the edges. Now, I just had to find her.

I decided to ask Thalia, who was staying in the Artemis Cabin, if she knew where Annabeth was. 

I found her at the archery range, arguing with a couple of Apollo campers.

I tapped her shoulder. She turned around, looking very annoyed.

"Wha- Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Annabeth? I need to ask her something."

"Last I saw her, she was heading down to the beach."

"Okay, thanks Thalia!" I ran off to the beach.

 

TIME SKIP TO THE BEACH

 

I went down to the beach, to be met with a horrible sight. Thomas was kissing someone. A blonde haired girl. Please don't be Annabeth. Please no. Anyone but her. I thought desperately.

She turned around, and I was met by the horrified face of my girlfriend. 

"Percy! It's not what it looked like! I swear!"

"Do you swear on the River Styx?" I said quietly.

At this request, she remained silent.

"That's what I thought. And to think , I was going to propose to you."

I put the box in her hand. She opened the box, and gasped at how beautiful the ring was. But her gasp was short lived, as I rolled a wave to come out of the sea, and smack the box out of her hand. It plunged into the sea, never to be seen again.

Annabeth looked at me with tears streaming down her face, pleading with her eyes. I shook my head at her, then went to find Chiron.

Time skip to the Big House

I knocked on the door of Chiron's office. A faint "Come in" could be heard from the other side.

I opened the door with a look of devastation in my face.

"Percy?" His voice was filled with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Annabeth, " I croaked. "She cheated on me. With my brother. I saw them kissing down at the beach. Just as I was about to propose."

He looked at me, lost for words. 

"I'm sorry for what happened, M'boy. But I was just about to come and look for you. The gods have summoned you to Olympus. We will talk of this when you get back. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head, and when I blinked, I was on Olympus.

I walked through Olympus, only stopping when I get to the throne room. I take a deep breath, then walk inside.


	3. Poseidon’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this book is also on Wattpad, not just AO3!

I got everyone to quiten down when the doors to the throne room opened. My son, Percy Jackson, stood in the doorway.

"Chiron told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Zeus said. "You are guilty of being a spy for Ouranus, the next enemy in a coming war. Do you plead innocent or guilty?"

Wow. I did not see that coming. I looked at Perseus. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Brother, please. He has saved us many times. I sincerely doubt that he is working with the enemy." I told Zeus.

"Be that as it may, we have evidence. Thomas Burns, the accuser, come forth and show us the evidence."

Thomas came from a passageway at the side of the Council Area. He made a rainbow using his water powers and the sunlight that came in through the window. He tossed a drachma I'm too the rainbow and said

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the evidence."

A video started playing in the mist:

The video:

Percy stood in his cabin, alone, and looked around for anyone who may have been watching the scene. Figuring out that he was indeed alone, he tapped his watch three times and said,

"Ouranus, come forth."

A light blue figure formed itself from the mist in front of Percy, and Percy dropped into a low bow.

"Lord Ouranus, I come with word of the Camp."

"You may speak, Perseus."

"The barriers are failing, and the passageway through the labyrinth is once again open. The way into camp is clear. You will be able to send troops in and out with ease."

Ouranus smiled at this. It must have made his job a lot easier.

"Is that all?" Ouranus asked.

"Yes, M'lord. For now."

"Very well. We will speak again soon."

Video end

 

"Well? Do you plead innocent or guilty?" Zeus asked, losing his patience.

Percy began to smirk.

"Well, I was actually innocent. But now, maybe I should change sides. What have the gods ever done for me? I might as well just... Not be good anymore."

I stared at Percy, alarmed by his statement. All the other gods seemed to be in the same state. In our moment of being distracted, he left the throne room.

Once he left, Demeter regained her composure.

"He was joking... Right?"


	4. Chiron’s POV

I go outside to get some fresh air, and to stretch my legs out a bit. You can't blame me. It has been an uneventful day, so my legs were getting cramped. The one eventful part of the day? When Poseidon showed up at my office, nearly in tears. My eyes widened when I saw the god there. I did what I would have done to a camper. I brought him inside to talk.

"What's the matter, Lord Poseidon?"

"Percy... Percy is gone. He went to the other side of the war, he'll be fighting against you all. It's Thomas' fault, but... I feel guilty. If it weren't for me, if I didn't have another going with a mortal, then Thomas wouldn't be here to get rid of Percy. Don't you see? It's all my fault! Tell me I'm wrong. Please, if I've ever meant anything to you, tell me that he'll come back. Please. I can't lose him. He's my favourite son, and he always will be."

Trying to keep all emotion out of my voice, I said

"Lord Poseidon, you know what Percy's fatal flaw is. It's loyalty. He'll come back. He won't be able to stop himself. No matter what, he is still going to stay loyal to you and Annabeth. because that's what Percy does. He stays loyal. Until the end."

Poseidon looks at me gratefully.

"Thank you, Chiron, for this words. For this, I will be in your debt. If you ever have a favor... Then ask me, and if it's in my power, then I will grant you that wish. I swear to you on Chaos."

" Lord Poseidon, why did you swear on-"

"Poseidon? Why did you swear on my name?" A voice boomed from the corner of the room, where a young woman stood.

"Lady Chaos!" He sounded surprised that she had made an appearance. "I just needed to keep this path. It felt right to swear on your name."

Chaos looked at him thoughtfully, then disappeared in a flash.

Poseidon looked at me. 

"She's almost more of a Drama Queen than Zeus." I


	5. Percy’s POV

I walked out of Olympus, with a weird feeling in my chest. Did I really mean that? I mean, while it's true that the gods have done hardly anything for me, what about Nico? Or Thalia? 

A feeling entered my stomach. Maybe... Maybe I should ask them to join me... In my side. I won't join Ouranus, I will help to face him, but I will also do my best to overthrow the Olympians. Yeah, that sounds about right. But then, how will I build the army? Oh well, I'll just... Use a brainwasher. I know that the Hephaestus cabin is working on one, and I can try to steal it. But, it might go wrong. If I do recruit Nico, then he might be able to shadow travel in and out, but I don't really want him collapsing. I'll figure it out.

Time skip to where Percy is asking Thalia if she will join him

"Hey Thalia?"

"What is it Percy?"

I was starting to get second thoughts about this. But, you never know.

"If I made my own side in the war coming up," I blurted, " Would you join me in it?"

Thalia stared at me. I cross my fingers and hope that she'll accept. Instead, she started laughing her head off.

"Good joke Percy!"

"It's not a joke." I proceeded to tell her about what happened in Olympus, and my last words to the gods.

Thalia got tears in her eyes.

"Percy... I can't join you."

My heart sank like a stone to the bottom of my stomach.

"Why not?"

"I made a pledge, remember? I pledged myself to Lady Artemis. I can't turn my back in that."

"Fine. But I promise you Thalia, you will join my side. Whether willingly or unwillingly."

I turned away, and left the hunters camp.

Time skip to where Percy is asking Nico to join him.

 

"Hey, Nico?"

"What is it Percy?"

"Okay, so long story short, the gods accused me of being a traitor, now I'm starting my own side in the war coming up. Care to join?"

Nico got a wicked smirk on his face.

"I'm in. Have you asked Thalia?"

"She declined my offer. But I do have an idea of how to get the whole camp in my side."

I told him about the brain washer in the Hephaestus cabin.

"Good idea, Perce. do you want me to shadow travel in?"

"Yeah. That's probably the better option."

"Okay. I'll get it tonight."

"Thanks Nico."


	6. Nico’s POV

I walked towards the cabin area. The reason for this being that the closer I was to the place I was to shadow travel to, the less likely that I was going to pass out on arrival. And Annabeth said I wasn't smart.

I found my mouth twitching into a grown at the thought of Annabeth. But Thomas? He was a lot worse. I felt like running him through with my blade. That's how much I hated him. But my hate for him was nothing compared to Percy's.

Stupid ADHD!

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I had to focus at the task at hand. Anyway, I focused on the Hephaestus cabin, and felt myself melting into the shadows.

I was next to Leo's bunk in they're cabin, when a wave of dizziness hit me. I waited for it to pass, then looked around for the brain washer. Leo had given me a description. It had a black handle with red lines, and it looked like a laser beam at the end. Like, isn't that a bit typical?

I finally found it in a drawer that was next to Leo's bed. I picked it up, then got the Hades outta there.

Time skip to Percy and Nico are looking at the brain washer.

"Is this it?" Percy asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I wouldn't risk getting the wrong think, would I Perce?"

He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Now we have to find a satellite in camp somewhere, and then we will have the whole camp at our command!"

"Careful, Percy. We'll have to do this when the hunters are in camp as well. And make sure that Artemis is not around when we do use it. For example, when the Olympians are in a council meeting when the hunters are round here would be the best time. How does that sound?" I said.

"Perfect."

The time came.

We found a satellite dish on top of the Athena cabin. We hooked up the brain washer, just as someone screamed from the Hephaestus cabin. Uh oh. They've noticed. We pressed the button, and a red glow spread over camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They turned to the Athena cabin, and bowed. My mind went blank, and I bowed to Percy as well. Percy smirked at me.

"I'm sorry Nico, but I had to make sure that you weren't a traitor. I didn't know whether I could trust you or not."

In my head I was screaming, I was not a traitor Perce! Just give me back control! He looked at me. I realised he heard me.

"If I give you back control, the first thing you must do is swear allegiance to me. On the River Styx. Deal?"

Deal. I thought.

He muttered something under his breath, and made a movement of his hands, and I, suddenly, for back control.

"Nico. Swear allegiance to me now. Or I'll take control back."

I knelt down in from of Percy, and started the oath.

"I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, swear my allegiance to Perseus Achilles Jackson, the son of Poseidon. I swear this on the River Styx."

"Rise, Nico di Angelo, as my second in command."

I rose off the ground in a trance like state, and looked at the camp.

"What are you looking at?" Percy yelled. "Get a move on!"

They started moving again, in the jobs that they were doing before the brain washer went off.

"Annabeth Chase and Thomas Burns, go to the Big House in five minutes. Nico, go and act like nothing happened. I don't know if Chiron was affected. I'll go and check." Percy said to me.

Time skip to the Big House (Percy's POV)

"Chiron? Are you in there?"

I knocked on the door of Chiron's office. He came out, and immediately knelt at my feet. Well, the best he could do for a centaur.

"Lord Percy. What may I do for you?"

I needed him in my service. It was all part of the plan to get more troops.

"Swear your allegiance to me on the River Styx." I said, in a commanding voice.

"I, Chiron, son of Kronos, swear allegiance to Perseus Achilles Jackson, on the River Styx."

He, somehow regained back control.

"Percy. What did you do? The camp..."

He paused then got a shocked look on his face.

"I did not just swear allegiance to you."

"Yes, you did."

He sighed wearily.

"Well then, I suppose I must do what you wish. What do you want?"

"Summon the centaurs. I need more archers."

"Of course, M'lord." 

He said the last word like it was poisoned. It wasn't, but no-one really expected this, so I suppose it must have been like poison for him.

"Then," I told him, " Go to Olympus. Tell them that the camp has fallen to me, and that if they want to take it back, they'll have to take it back themselves."


	7. Artemis’ POV

Chiron cantered into the throne room. He looked at Lord Zeus.

"Lord Zeus! Perseus Achilles Jackson has taken over camp! He sent me to tell you that if you want camp back, you'll have to take it yourself."

Zeus looked at Poseidon in disbelief.

"Chiron. How, exactly, did this happen?"

He told the tale, starting with the red glow over camp, and ending with when he left the Big House. The council hall went up in shouting.

"SHUT UP!"

The Olympians all shut up.

"It's obvious what we need to do. We need to take back Camp. Athena, do you have a way of taking it back?"

She looked at me sadly.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. But if Perseus has taken control of the camp, only he controls who can come in and out of the barriers. Also, if he has the brain washer, then anyone who does go inside the Camps boundaries will be instantly in Perseus' command. The satellite affects the whole camo, and the brain washer is strong enough to incapacitate a god. Hephaestus? Any ideas of how to take back the camp?"

He shook his head.

"Whoever has that brain washer is immensely powerful. We won't have a chance of withstanding its effects, even if we went there in our true forms. Percy has outsmarted us all."

"I think we need to learn if it really does work on a god. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

"I will," Poseidon said, "It's my fault that he's here. So I should be the one to go."

"Brother, you're the second most powerful god on earth. If you go we'll be down a powerful fighter. You can't do this!" Zeus cried.

The rest of the gods exchanged looks. That was completely unexpected. Who knew that Zeus could be so caring? Even Hera was looking at her husband weirdly.

"We'll put it to a vote," said Poseidon. "All in favor of me not going?"

A few hands went up: me, Zeus, Hephaestus, Demeter and Aphrodite.

"Five hands went up. The majority vote is that I should go. Hopefully, I'll be back."

He flashed out.


	8. Percy’s POV

I saw, through my spies eyes, Poseidon flash out, and of course, I knew that he was coming here. I called Nico, told him that we had a guest coming round.p, and that if Poseidon showed up, to tell the Demigods to subdue him, and to the him up in the cell that's in the Big House. (A/N I don't know if there is one, but just go with it.)

Poseidon appeared in the middle of all the cabins. I emerged from the Big House.

"Hello, father." I said the last word with hate in my voice, and he heard me, and started walking over.  
I pointed the brain washer at his chest, and he froze, after his arm dropped down to his side.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Percy--" he started.

"That's Lord Percy to you."

He decided to just ignore me. Friendly, isn't he.

"What did we ever do to you? The gods have done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong? You've done everything wrong! You believed Thomas!"

"Son, I never believed him!"

"Then swear on the River Styx. Prove it."

Poseidon stayed silent.

"That's what I thought."

I gestured to the campers behind him.

"Take him in."


	9. Chapter 9

At Percy's command, a bunch of campers grouped around me, tied my legs together, and bound my arms in a tight rope. The rope did something to me, and I felt my powers dull, until I was technically a mortal. Dam. (That DAM joke never gets old) Gods dammit.

They took me into the Big House, and I was taken to a cell, that was only just big enough for me to stand up in. The jail was made of Celestial Bronze, and, just for fun, Percy had an Apollo camper stand outside, and pour sunlight through the bars. This made the jail really, really hot, and it wasn't long before I felt my skin start to burn.

"Percy, what do you want?"

"Me? I want to take over Olympus. Make all the gods my slaves. One down and eleven to go. Should be easy enough."

He laughed, and left the prison. 

Time skip (1 month later) Percy's PIG

I was bleeding golden ichor all over the place. A whip came out of nowhere, and hit me on the back. Normally, I would heal myself straight away, but something about this rope that was around me, meant that I couldn't replenish energy. I had to do it the old fashioned way, and sleep. Unfortunately x the bed was made out of Celestial Bronze, and where that Apollo camper was still sending sunlight into the cell, well, it burnt like Hades. So I couldn't sleep.

Percy came into the cell, yet again. 

"This is the last chance your getting, Poseidon. Swear allegiance to me, or I will freeze your ichor."

My eyes widened. As far as I knew, I was the only one who could actually freeze someone's ichor, so I challenged him.

"I will not swear allegiance to you. I will take my punishment."

The next thing that I was aware of was this hot blinding pain, like there was something wrong with me. I watched my back and screamed. I felt a cool blackness and welcomed it in, and finally collapsed into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to have a day off for once. I just relaxed on the beach, messing around in the water with Nico. And then guess who shows up?

Thomas.

"Lord Percy? We're under attack."

Can I not have a break?

"Who's attacking us, idiot?" I

"It's Camp Jupiter. Praetor Ramirez-Allerano and Praetor Zhang are leading it. All the cohorts are there, and they are all armed with Imperial gold weapons."

"Go and tell the defenders to let them in the camp."

Thomas hesitated.

"NOW!" I

He scuttled off.

My reasoning for letting them in? Anyone who comes in the borders are immediately under my control because the satellite reaches to the border. So, it'll just improve my chances of winning against the Olympians.

Reyna stood at the border of the camp.

"Percy!" She yelled

I walked up to the border, looking unimpressed

"What do you want?" I asked her, bored.

"What I want, is for you to stop this madness. Come back to me Perce. Please. Come back."

I pretended to consider her words.

"No."

The word seemed to hit her in the face. It's obvious that no-one said no to her in her camp. But this? This is my camp. Where Nico and I were the only ones in charge.

"Reyna, I'll make this easy for you. Come now, and I will spare your life. Just swear your allegiance to me now. On the River Styx.  
I'll spare your life of you do."

She hesitated.

"If I do swear allegiance, will you also spare the legion?"

"Yes, I will. Of course, as long as they join forces with Camp Half-Blood. Just step into the borders. And our deal will be complete."

Reyna took a deep breath.

"I, Reyna Ramirez-Allerano, daughter of the roma n Goddess Bellona, swear allegiance to Perseus Achilles Jackson, the son of Poseidon. I swear this on the River Styx."

I smiled at her, and let her in.

"Come in then, Twelfth Legion."


	11. Reyna’s POV

I crossed the border, and felt a weird influence settle into my bones, not unlike an eidolon taking over my body.

What the Pluto was going on?

I was so confused. It must have shown on my face, but a few seconds later, I lost control of my facial expressions as well.I

My body made a bow to Percy.

Percy? Is this your doing?

He looked at me like he heard me.

"Yes, Praetor. This is my doing. But since you swore allegiance to me, I guess that I can give you back control."

He muttered something under his breath, and made a few hand movements, and I felt the influence that had taken over me start to fade, and then disappear completely.

"Lord Percy? What is your goal in this war?"

"My goal? To take over Olympus. Now that I have both of the camps under my control, I'm basically unstoppable."

I stared at him. That was a bit... extreme.

"I have one request." I told him.

"What is it?" He responded.

"I want one Olympian as a personal slave. I want Aphrodite."

He grinned at me, that silly smirk that always made my heart beat faster. Wait, what?

"You may have Aphrodite. I'm having Poseidon as a slave. Nico has dibs on Demeter, probably because of that Corn Plant incident."

I let out a laugh. Whenever I thought of that, I think of a corn plant with black eyes, looking around in horror.

"Thalia will have Ares."

"And Zeus?" I questioned.

"I'll do you a list of the punishments I have in mind"

He gave me a piece of paper that read:

Zeus - Holding up the sky  
Poseidon - Percy's personal slave.  
Hades - Tartarus  
Athena - Personal advisor  
Artemis - With the giants  
Apollo - With the titans  
Demeter - Nico's personal slave  
Aphrodite - Reyna's personal slave  
Hermes - Tartarus  
Hephaestus - Personal Blacksmith  
Hera - Dangled over the void  
Hestia - Tartarus  
Dionysus - With the giants

"Wow. They are not going to be happy."

Percy had a gleam in his eyes, and looked at me.

"I know, right!"

I, without knowing that I was doing it, learn my head on Percy's shoulder. He went rigid for a second then returned back to normal, and started playing with my hair.

I looked up at him.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you break up with Annabeth?"

He paused for a second.

"Long story."

"I think we have the time for a long story right now."

"I'll tell you in a moment, then."

He turned and shouted to the Camps.

"Camps, fight against each other, then pray to your respective gods!"

They did so immediately.

"Smart. The gods are gonna be a little preoccupied with that."

He looked a bit sheepish.

"Thanks Rey Rey."

"Rey Rey?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, you call me Perce, so imma call you Rey Rey. Is it alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, "It's perfect."

He grinned at me, then he went sober.

"I suppose I have to tell you about Annabitch now."

I gave him a look.

"Language."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine, Annabish then."

I shook my head at him. 

"Just go on with the story."

He gave me the long version, starting with when he left Camp, to where he found Chase on the beach with Thomas. When he finished I had tears in my eyes.

"Perce," I said softly.

"Yeah, Rey Rey?"

"Not that I'm asking, but if I did ever go out with you, I would actually never do that."

"I know you wouldn't Rey Rey. I know you wouldn't."


	12. 3rd Person

"Poseidon is... No longer with us." Zeus announced.

Gasps could be heard all around.

"What happened then, Lord Zeus?" Artemis asked.

"He was captured by Perseus' new... Slaves. They have no mind if their own."

"Are all the demigods effected?" Athena questioned.

"Yes, unfortunately." Zeus answered.

Zeus looked at Artemis.

"The hunt are also unavailable. They were in the Camp when the brain washer went off."

Artemis made a pained noise in her throat. She obviously didn't expect that to happen.

Camp Half blood (Percy's POV)

Reyna looked troubled, like she was having second thoughts about something.

"What's the matter Rey Rey?"

I felt something whenever I said her nickname. Something that I haven't felt since Annabeth.

Was I in love with her? I thought.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear what she had told me.

"What was that Rey Rey?"

"Will you go out with me Perce?"

I stood there in shock. I didn't see that coming. The only thought in my head?

Kiss her. Kiss her.

Instead of answering, I have in to my long suppressed desire, and kissed her.

I could tell that my response was a good one. I messed around with her hair, and she wrapped her arms around me. My lips automatically opened at her touch, and I kept the kiss slow, yet still passionate.

I pulled away first.

"Yes, Rey Rey. I'll go out with you. And I have something to show you. It's not really romantic, but... It's actually kinda funny."

I led her to the Big House, and we went down into the basement, where Poseidon was standing in his cell.

"Perseus."

"It's Lord Percy." Reyna told Poseidon.

"Reyna. Are you here to help me?"

"Good joke! No, I'm not, unfortunately for you, " she said. 

"Poseidon? How was the last I saw you?"

"Painful." He said truthfully.

"This is the last time I'm making the offer. Swear allegiance to me now, and I'll spare your life. If you don't, I will freeze your ichor yet again."

The look was in his face was one of resignation.

"I'm sorry, brother. I should never have come. But I can not bear the pain for any longer. I will swear allegiance to Percy." He muttered under his breath.

"I, Poseidon of the sea, swear allegiance to Perseus Achilles Jackson, and I will serve him, until he dies. I swear this on the River Styx."

Percy's mouth moved into a smirk, and he unlocked the door.


	13. Percy’s POV

Wow. I can't believe that Poseidon actually swore allegiance! Now I have an Olympian hostage! Things could not be better right now! I mean, I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't think that it'd happen so soon! He must be weaker than I thought.

It wasn't long before my spy on the Olympian council told me that they were planning to attack. They would come crashing down on this camp with full force. And I had the perfect retaliation.

"Camps! I have received word that the gods are about to attack! Defensive formations around Camp immediately!"

I pointed at the seven.

"You come with me."

I led them to the pavilion in the center of camp.

"Around me, Reyna and Poseidon in a circle. Now."

I spotted Nico telling a group of campers what to do,and waved him over.

"You stay within the circle. I don't want you hurt."

He nodded, and saluted me sarcastically .

"Yes sir!"

I changed my attention to the Sea God.

"You, in front of me. Don't move."

He complied to my command, and I uncapped Riptide. I held the deadly sword to his throat.

"Your playing hostage. Don't move, or I'll slit your throat, then chop your remains into pieces until you fade to the Void."

I felt powerful auras zooming towards Camp, just as 11 figures appeared on Half-Blood hill. They started to advance towards Camp, just as I yelled out

"Move and he fades."

The figure at the front stopped. I recognized his black hair, and his electric blue eyes, that reminded me of Thalia. Zeus.

"Perseus, don't be a fool. You have no chance against the might of the gods. Surrender now, and we will show mercy." Athena said. 

It was weird how she could speak so quietly, yet have her voice travel across the Camp. Then again, that's what all the gods are like, so I'm not really surprised.

"Me? Surrendering? I'm sorry, but have you met me? I'm Percy Jackson for gods sake! I'm unstoppable! I've already captured one of the Big Three! What makes you think that you can stop me? I beat Ares in a fight at the age of 12!"

My words rolled across Camp, and the 11 remaining Olympians shuffled their feet.

"So be it." Zeus said.

He nodded to the rest of the gods, and I let all my surprises loose.

Colonies of spiders crawled across the grass, and one of the godesses let loose a shriek. Athena, no doubt. 

Zeus went pale as a hologram of Hera came out from her cabin and started screaming at him. Hera just looked on in shock. 

A mirror appeared out of no where, and Aphrodite screamed at her appearance. Her mascara was running down her face, her lipstick was smudged, and her face looked orange with foundation.

The rest of the gods collapsed as a massive headache came on as the Greek and Roman Demigods started praying madly to their respective Olympian parent or descendents.

"Get them." I yelled to the Camps.

The forces ran as one, capturing each of the gods, and successfully binding them in the ropes that dampened their powers. They then took them into the Big House.

I pointed to Hephaestus.

"Leave him behind, and take off the ropes on him." 

The rest of the gods stared in shock at the order that I had just given. I rolled my eyes. They must not have realized that they had a traitor in their midst. Idiots. Then, they were taken into the Big House, and taken to their cells.

"Hephaestus. Thanks for spying for me."

"Not a problem, Lord Percy. But as I remember, we had a deal. I honored my side of the bargain. Now it's time to honor yours."

"Of course. Now, where did I put that blasted machine? Oh, wait, it's in Cabin Three. I'll get it now. One second."

I ran to my Cabin, pulled out the ungodly machine, and quickly ran back and gave it to Hephaestus.

"Here ya go. The only machine that can take away a gods abilities, and suck it in to the user. But, don't use it on one of the 12 Olympians, or Hades. I'm taking their powers as my own. I've named it The Ungodly Machine."

"Of course. And that's a fitting name."

I nodded at him.

"Now, I must go and see my dear family."

Time skip to where Percy is at the Big House.

I, along with Poseidon, entered the basement where the Olympians cells were.

"Hello!"

I was met with silence.

"Moody lot aren't we. Anyway, I have an offer that will sound good to most, if not all, if you. Swear allegiance to me now, in the River Styx, and I will spare your life. Sound good?" 

"I will swear."

The statement came from Apollo. Always been a weak one, hasn't he? He got down on one knee.

"I, Apollo, god of the sun, swear allegiance to Perseus Achilles Jackson on the River Styx. I swear to obey his every command."

I nodded at him once, then unlocked his cell. I cut the rope that was still tied around him.

"Traitor," Zeus accused, "I will get my revenge for this."

"I will not swear!"

Athena was the one who had come up with that sudden outburst.

"By the way, this is the list of punishments I came up with if you didn't swear. Athena, you will take Apollo's place if you don't swear.

Zeus - Holding up the sky  
Poseidon - My personal slave.  
Hades - Tartarus  
Athena - Personal advisor  
Artemis - With the giants  
Apollo - With the titans  
Demeter - Nico's personal slave  
Aphrodite - Reyna's personal slave  
Hermes - With the titans  
Hephaestus - Personal Blacksmith  
Hera - Dangled over the void  
Hestia - Tartarus  
Dionysus - With the giants

How does that sound?"

Zeus had turnt pale after I read out the punishments. So had Hera. They obviously didn't think that I could come up with punishments that creative. They were, honestly, really surprised.

(1000 word checkpoint!)

"I changed my mind. I will swear allegiance. I'm one condition. Give Hera over to the titans in Apollo's place. If they don't have two gods like the titans, then they are going to be really annoyed."

I considered her words.

"Fine." 

Athena got down on her knees.

"I, Athena, goddess of wisdom, swear allegiance to Perseus Achilles Jackson, and swear to obey his every whim."

I unlocked her door, and she stood behind me next to Apollo, who attempted to put his arm around her. I cut her ropes and she sighed with happiness as her power flowed back to her.

"Anyone else swearing allegiance?"

I was met with silence, yet again.

"Very well."

I twitched my fingers, and they all started screaming.


	14. Percy’s POV

It was quite exhilarating, day after day just sitting in the throne that had been installed in the dungeon, just twitching my fingers. It was funny, how just a twitch of my fingers could make even Zeus scream. Like, isn't he meant to be the strong god? Seriously. The king of the gods should never scream. I know that when I become king of the gods, I won't be screaming. That's for sure.

I was snapped out of my light dose by Rey Rey snapping her fingers in front of my ears.

"Perce? What's the matter?"

I smiled at her.

"Nothing wrong. I was just thinking about when me and you take our thrones on Olympus. Obviously, we'll have to destroy the Olympians thrones. That should also drain out the powers of the minor gods, so that we will have basically no equal. We will rise above all powerful beings."

"That we will, Perce. That we will."

We sat there's for a moment, enjoying each others company. Then she sighed and got up.

"I better go and check on the Campers. You never know what they might be up to."

I nodded at her, still distracted.

"Yeah, you can go. I'll be up in a few minutes. Also, while your up there, send Nico down please."

She nodded at me.

"I will."

I sat there, absorbed in my thoughts, and I didn't hear Nico come in.

"Percy? Did you ask to see me?"

"Yeah. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Perce. What is it?"

"I'm going to let the Olympians out of their cages. One by one, I want you to shadow travel them to Mount Othrys. Can you do that?"

Nico gaped at me in shock.

"You're giving them a chance to escape! Are you mental!"

"Trust me Nico. Trust me on this."

He hesitated, then nodded.  
"I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Nico. I won't let you down, I promise."


	15. Annabeth’s POV

I kept up with the other Campers as they walked into the strawberry fields.

"What's the plan?" I whispered to Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"We have to go into the Big House's basement, and free the gods. We'll do it tonight, because even though Nico will still be out taking the night shift, Reyna and Percy will be asleep. So it's not as likely that we'll get caught." He whispered back.

I nodded, then made my face blank, as Reyna walked past. She looked at me, and then walked off, because with a blank face, I looked like the rest of the Campers that were still effected by the brain washer. Some people had broken free of the slavery. If they didn't hide their expressions, they would be taken away to Percy. They were never seen again.

Nope, not happening today.

We had a small group of Campers that were no longer under Percy's control. As it was at the moment, we had in our group:

•Me, daughter of Athena

•Will Solace, son of Apollo

•Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

•Malcolm Pace, son of Athena.

•Madison Alac, daughter of Mars

•Connor Stoll, son of Hermes

•Jonathan Ray, son of Victoria

•Alexandra Stewart, son of Ceres

•Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares

•Isabella Lewis, daughter of Nemesis

•Liza Glode, daughter of Hephaestus

•Jack Hunt, son of Hecate

•Gen Lent, daughter of Aphrodite

(A/N: Please suggest weapons or forms of attack in the comments. The names in bold are the new characters).

However, we do get more every day, so our little Rebellion does get bigger. Slowly but surely, we are getting stronger. Hopefully, we will get enough members to actually defeat Percy. But that's a Big If.

Will was out main form of communication. Although his main ability is being a healer, he can also communicate with people using the sun's rays. Which can come in handy, but the only problem is that we can't communicate back to them.

Without saying, me and Malcolm are the ones who make plans for on the battlefield, as we are children of Athena. Duh.

Lisa is our main blacksmith, and is a relatively new addition to camp, but is a fire user like Leo. We have a small storage of materials in the forest, along with a very small forge with all the things that she needs, but is so small that bit blends into the background.

Thalia, as a huntress, has those little tent / bag things, so if we need to make a quick getaway, we have good and water to last us. As she is the daughter of Zeus, and has been trained by Artemis, she is out best fighter, but even so, I don't think thatched good enough to beat Percy himself.

Clarisse and Madison are also really good fighters, as they are children of Ares and Mars, so they are two of our main fighters as well.

Connor is a decent fighter, not as good as Thalia or the Area kids, but he is a force to e reckoned with. As Hermes is his dad, he so super quick, and has a pair of the flying shoes.

Jack, as the son of Hecate, would manipulate the Most of we needed to make a quick getaway. He would make it look like we ran in the opposite direction, and we would make a run for it.

Gen, as a daughter of Aphrodite, has one of the most important roles of all. But you shouldn't be surprised. One of her parents is the oldest god of all. Anyway, her role was to make sure that our expressions stayed clear. She could, temporarily, make our face features staying the same position. So whenever one of our faces started to show the slightest hint of emotion, she would make it seem like we are on Percy's side, when in reality, we weren't. Not in any way, shape, form or kind. Metaphorically, of course.

So anyway, that was our little vengeance club. Quite powerful, if you think about it.


	16. Zeus’ POV

It was as night was falling, and after another day of torture, that our saviours finally came. I mean, it took them a while. Why did it take then that long to come and save the King of the Gods? That's just sad.

What did mortals get up to these days?

So, they came into the basement, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Will? Are you sure that this was a good idea? If we get caught..."

"Annabeth we're not going to get caught! We have the plan, the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. I'm sure that we're not getting caught . Not today, at least."

A boy that looked like Apollo ran up to my cell, his footsteps echoing throughout the basement.

"Zeus? Is that you?"

"It's actually Lord Zeus, boy. Get it right." I told him. 

He gave a sigh.

"C'mon Zeus. Let's get you outta here."

"Wait!" Artemis yelled, just as the boy, Will I presume, opened the cell door.

Alarms rang off through the camp. The noise was almost as obnoxious as Apollo's haikus! Like, seriously. That spawn of Poseidon was so annoying.

It wasn't long before we heard footsteps, and someone stood in the hallway. None other than the leader himself, Perseus Jackson.

"Well, look who we have here. Will, my spy, come here. Annabeth, the cheater, and none other than Drama Queen himself. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Will walked over to stand by Percy's side.

"Traitor," I yelled.

He avoided meeting my eyes.

"You have no idea what Lord Percy has at his disposal. To fight against him would be... Unwise."

"Your as bad as your father, Spawn of Apollo. I swear, you will burn in Tartarus for this."

Percy let out a laugh.

"You do realise, I've been a lot more busy than you might think. Tartarus and Gaia? They're awake. And they want revenge, Zeus. Guess who against?"

"Me." I said.

"That's right!" 

"Tartarus, Gaia. Who else?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. I'll give you a hint. They're your children, and there's three of them. They're very powerful."

Only one set of triplets could be this powerful.

"The fates. You have the fates on your side? How the actual Hades!"

"Everyone wants something, Zeus. Everyone. Even the fates. Even you. What the fates wanted was so simple to give them. Freedom. One of the many things that the so called g'night gods of Olympus' refused to give them. So I took advantage of their... situation. Now I'm going to win this war."

"I have plenty of minor gods under my army as well. One of them? Nike. She'll grant me victory. All she wants is respect. So I'm going to build her a shrine." I

"Morpheus is also in my army. The gods of sleep. Sweet dreams, Zeus."

Everything faded into black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Lol! You thought I was going to end it there didn't you. Nope. I'm making this chapter longer, because I've missed out a few updates! 500 words checkpoint right here!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Percy's POV)

When Zeus started waking up, he was in my office, bound by the ropes, and tied to a chair, with the legs embedded deep in the ground, in a cell that I'd had installed. He started struggling immediately.

I snapped my fingers.

The movement was enough to make him look up in surprise, and stop struggling, which gave me enough time to press the button on my desk.  
An Imperial Gold sword came out one of the walls, and pressed against his chin, forcing his head to lift up.

"Zeus. It's about time that you woke up. You've been sleeping for almost a day now. I've been waiting for you to wake."

"And in that almost day, how many new recruits have you got?"

"A fair few. But your joining me next. Or the punishment I have you will be carried out. Holding up the sky, remember?"

He paled at the reminder of his punishment, but then regained his composure.

"I'd rather take my punishment than surrender to you freely."

"Well then. You really do make the bad decisions, don't you."

I moved my fingers a few times, and Zeus started screaming.


	17. Percy’s POV

I still can't believe it. Like, why would they try and free the gods, when there's another traitor in their midst? I mean, I know that they didn't know, but still. Annabeth should've realised that. She's meant to be the Daughter of Athena. But... Meh. makes it easier for me.

"Percy?" Nico ran up to me.

"Yes Nico?"

"There's a revolt at the strawberry field. Clarisse and some others from Camp Jupiter are in it."

I suppressed a sigh. Can I not have a break?

"Fine, I'll go over and see whats going on. It shouldn't take too long."

"Thanks Perce."

Time skip to the strawberry fields bought to us by Chronos.

"What's going on in here!?" I yelled.

Everyone immediately quietened (spelling?) down.

"It was nothing, M'lord." Clarisse said, bowing.

"I don't believe you. I've just been told by my second in command, my best friend, that you're leading a rebellion, and you expect !e to believe you? Not a chance, Clarisse. Not a chance."

She paled, then knelt at my feet.

"Please, Lord Percy, have mercy. Don't have me killed."

"You won't be killed. That's for sure."

She sighed in relief.

"Thank you, M'lord. You are ev--"

I cut her off.

"You'll be fighting me instead."

Gasps could be heard all around. I smirked.

I raised my voice.

"If anyone else decides to rebel, you'll be in a fight to the death with me. Clarisse will only be in a fight until one of us in unconscious. If she knocks me out, then she goes free, along with one other person."

I looked at Clarisse where she was kneeling on the floor.

"Do we have a deal?"

She nodded.

"Speak."

"Yes Lord Percy."


	18. Clarisse’s POV

That stupid punk.

That's all I have to say on the matter. Wait, Did I mention stupid punk? Maybe.

Punk decided to release the date of the fight. In two days. How freaking days. That's only two days of training!

One thing was obvious: I was gonna lose, and Punk would come up with a way to punish me. And it wouldn't be a very nice one at that.

And it's all because of Will. If he hadn't fallen in love with the Shadow dude, then we wouldn't have been caught, as he wouldn't be spying for them. But... Life's not fair. That much is obvious when you're a demigod.

So, I was in the fighting arena. Practicing and training. Punk had already told me that the Blessing of Ares wouldn't work anymore, because of the... predicament that the gods were in.

Slash, hack, dodge, roll and repeat. My body was on autopilot. When I was like this, it was like when Annabeth was in that mood. Wait...

Y'know what I just realised?

If I hadn't blamed Punk for not protecting Thomas in the first place, then he wouldn't have as many bad feelings for the camp. So he might not have turned evil.

I say down on a bench, and put my head in my hands.

Holy Hera.... What have I done?

 

Time skip to the fight between Percy and Clarisse.

(Still in Clarisse's POV)

 

I walked into the arena calmly,  and picked up my third electric spear, Maimer 2.0. It was, of course, electric, and I could occasionally, summon a small burst of power, that would shoot in the direction that the tip of the spear was facing. This would knock the victim unconscious. So, all I had to do was hit him with the power, and me and Chris Rodriguez could go away from this place.

Cool, right!

I shook myself out of my thoughts, then turned to Prissy.

"Shields or no shields?"

He seemed to consider my question.

"Shields. But no armour." 

I nodded, fastened a war shield to my arm, and held the spear in my right hand.

Chiron came onto the grounds of the arena.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

I charged him. When I got close, I stabbed at his face, and when his shield went up to block, I swept it downwards, and he caught the strike on the edge of his sword. A second later, a jolt of electricity caught in his sword, and all through his sword arm. His grip loosened for a moment, and in that moment, I struck.

I disarmed him with the first move he ever learned in camp. He really should've seen that coming.

I smirked... Just in time to see a shield fly at my face, striking me in the forehead.

I saw him standing there, without his shield, before I blacked out.


End file.
